In synchronized playback of audio or video between a plurality of devices in a peer-to-peer computer network system, the devices can participate in coordinated sessions, where the participating devices can play synchronously. The participating devices can be located within or across several rooms.
One of the key parameters of providing precise audio playback synchronization is the ability to maintain a common reference time between multiple loudspeakers in a peer-to-peer audio playback network system. E.g. precise timing between left and right stereo loudspeaker in a stereo setup is crucial in order to obtain a perceived stereo image without any perceivable displacement of the spatial location of the center of the stereo image. Even timing differences below hundreds of microseconds between left and right loudspeaker in a stereo setup may result in a disturbed stereo image. Further, synchronization is required of audio and video between e.g. a loudspeaker device playing the audio part and a display device, e.g. a TV set, showing the video part of audio/video material. The synchronization requirements between the TV and the loudspeakers are orders-of-magnitude lower than the requirements between stereo loudspeakers.
In order to playback synchronously, the participating devices need to agree on the playback time and pace. One of the key parameters of providing precise audio playback synchronization is the ability to share the same time between multiple devices in a network, especially a wireless network.
Solutions exist that have various means to achieve synchronized audio playback in wireless computer networks. Some of these systems use the system clock of the devices, others provide a hardware solution requiring each of the nodes in the network to run with dedicated hardware. Even when working without adjusting the system clocks as provided by the operating system, these solutions often use clocks that are derived from the system clock, adjusted with a frequency and offset component to match some remote system. However, such synchronization is in general not accurate.